Shopping
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Mini-Frerard. Mikey, Frank and Gerard all go to the mall.


Five-year old Frank tugged on Gerard's sleeve urgently. When Gerard looked at him, he simply pointed towards the sweet aisle. Gerard grinned at Frank. They both headed toward the aisle, Mikey following them curiously, leaving their mothers browsing the soaps.

"Wait," whined 4-year old Mikey, his chubby legs struggling to keep up with the other two boys. Gerard turned to look at Mikey, but Frank kept on pulling him towards the aisle with determination. Eventually, Gerard and Frank arrived at the top of the aisle. Frank attempted to run down it, but 7-year old Gerard held onto his collar while he waited for Mikey to catch up. His mom would confiscate his transformers if he lost his brother _again_. When Mikey caught up, Gerard patted his little brother on the shoulder and let go of Frank's shirt. Frank took off down the aisle as fast as his short legs could carry him, arms outstretched, giggling like a maniac.

Gerard and Mikey shared a exasperated look before following Frank at a much slower pace. When they arrived at Frank's destination, he was standing in front of a huge tower of skittle packets, staring at them in wonder and delight.

"Frank, your momma said no skittles," Mikey warned, pushing his oversized glasses up his the bridge of his nose. Frank glared at him.

"So? She's not here right now. She doesn't need to know," Frank reasoned, taking a step closer to the skittles. Gerard stepped towards him, holding his arms out to Frank.

"Now, Frankie, don't be stupid. You know better. Plus, your momma will kill me," Gerard pleaded, eyeing the skittles.

"But Geeee, I want the skittles," Frank begged, pouting. Mikey shook his head. Great, now they were going to get into trouble, because there was absolutely _no_ way Gerard could say no to Frank when he made that face. Gerard nodded at Frank and Mikey crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Fine. Just one packet," Gerard told his Frankie, pointing a stern finger at him.

"_Yes!_ I pwomise Gee, just one," Frank beamed up at him. Frank stood on his tiptoes, reaching up as high as he could. He couldn't reach the top, so he decided to go with the middle. He grabbed a random packet, the tower wobbled, and before he knew it, it collapsed. Frank, Gerard and Mikey all stared at the mess of skittles in awe. They were so doomed.

"Oopsie," Frank giggled nervously, looking around at the adults watching them. Gerard stared at Frank for a moment before giggling as well. Mikey shook his head at them and scrunched up his nose in annoyance. His brother and Frank never did anything right. Why didn't they just listen to him? Just because he was little didn't mean he wasn't as smart. In fact, Mikey thought he was smarter than both of them. Idiots.

Frank sidled away from the display, looking around accusingly at the adults, as if they had ruined the tower. Gerard walked to where Frank was, attempting to whistle innocently, but failing miserably, since he didn't exactly know how to.

"Micheal James Way! What did you do?" Mrs. Way's voice broke through the silence that had grown in the store as she stormed down the aisle.

"T'wasn't m-m-me. I didn't do it!" Mikey stuttered, looking up at his mother. She was terrifying when she was mad. Once she even took away Mikey's stuffed unicorn. It was his favourite.

"Then who was it?" Mrs. Way demanded, crossing her arms. Mikey's eyes travelled to Frank, and Mrs. Iero walked down the aisle, looking furious.

"What is going on here? Frank!" Mrs. Iero half-yelled, half-screeched.

"What? I didn't do anything," Frank said indignantly, his nose in the air. Gerard stood there silently, clutching onto Frank's hand.

"Explain. Now," Mrs. Iero commanded, looking like she was about to explode.

"It was... Her!" Frank exclaimed, pointing at an elderly woman who was buying toffees. She looked up as Frank stared at her accusingly, before giving him the evil eye and walking away quickly, or, as quickly as an elderly woman with a walking-stick could.

"Right. Frank, I'm disappointed in you," Mrs. Iero tutted, looking down at her son and shaking her head. Frank's lower lip wobbled.

"I just wanted skittles," he mumbled softly, sniffling and tightening his grip on Gerard's hand. Gerard turned and wrapped Frank in a hug, and Frank clutched the back of Gerard's jacket. Both mothers melted at the scene.

"Aw, it's okay, honey. I'll sort it out. Somehow. And I'll buy you the skittles. You boys go and buy yourselves some ice-cream. Gerard, I'm trusting you with the money, because you're the eldest," Mrs. Iero announced, handing Gerard, who she thought of as the most responsible one, some money.

Frank disentangled himself from Gerard, while Gerard took the money, and grinned his missing-front-tooth grin. Gerard, Frank and Mikey all darted out of the store, Mikey grumbling about how Frank should have gotten into trouble. They took the escalator down to the next floor, and stopped at the ice-cream store.

The three boys stared longingly up at all the flavours, and Frank's tongue hanging out subconsciously. Eventually, Gerard chose Rum & Raisin, trying to impress Frankie with the grown-up flavour, Frank chose double-chocolate-chip with extra chips, and Mikey chose cappuccino flavour.

"I have an idea!" Frank announced after finishing his ice-cream. Mikey groaned. Frank's ideas seemed to always end in trouble.

"We should totally play hide and go seek!" Frank yelled excitedly. "The place is big enough!"

"Sounds fun, Frankie. I'm in," Gerard said, smiling down at his best friend. Mikey sighed. He was always the counter first in this game.

"Mikey, you can count first," Gerard told his brother, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Fine. But if we get in trouble it isn't my fault," Mikey warned, staring suspiciously at Frank and Gerard. Both boys grinned widely at him and nodded before running off together. Sighing again, Mikey started counting.

"Gee! Lookie! We can hide in there!" Frank whispered to Gerard, pointing at the elevator. Gerard smiled at him.

"Perfect!" Gerard agreed, grabbing Frank's hand and walking into the elevator. Frank stared up at the colourful buttons, practically drooling. He reached up and punched all of them, one by one, and they lit up brightly.

The elevator made a weird cranking-sound, almost like it was angry at Frank for molesting it, the doors closed, and it lurched upwards before stopping suddenly.

Frank sent Gerard a panicked look. This was not supposed to happen. Gerard returned the look, hazel eyes wide.

"Frankie... What did you do?" Gerard whispered, turning his panicked gaze to the closed doors. Frank shrugged.

"I dunno. Don't the buttons look prettier like that?" Frank asked absent-mindedly, smiling slightly at his work of art. Gerard shook his head.

"Frank. We're stuck. In the elevator. And the music playing is creepy," Gerard whined, squeezing Frank's hand.

Frank sighed loudly and sat down heavily on the elevator floor, pulling Gerard down with him. "Don't worry, Gee-kins. Our momma's will get us out of here soon," Frank said confidently.

"How? They don't even know we're here! Mikey's all by himself and our momma's don't know where to look," Gerard yelled, panic rising again.

Frank's lip quivered. He hated it when Gerard shouted. And Gerard had never shouted at _him_. Frank had messed up big time. Frank looked at his lap and sniffled softly, not wanting Gerard to see him upset.

"Oh, Frankie. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. I'm not mad," Gerard said, attempting to comfort his friend. He wrapped his arms around Frank, and Frank breathed in his familiar scent. Just then, the music stopped, thank goodness, and a static noise replaced it. Looking up curiously, they saw that the sound came from a small black speaker-box.

"Frank? Don't worry, baby, we're gonna get you out!" The sound of Mrs. Iero's hysterical voice came from the box.

"Mom? How are you in the box?" Frank yelled, jumping to his feet and trying to rip the box off of the wall, but he was too short to reach it. Gerard stayed seated on the floor, trying not to giggle.

"No, Frankie. She's not inside the box. The box is like a telephone," Gerard explained patiently.

"Oh. So she's not trapped, then?" Frank asked, sitting down again and staring at the box with distaste.

"No, Frank. She's fine. We're gonna get out soon," Gerard said, grabbing Frank's hand and lacing their fingers.

"We'll get you boys out of there in about ten minutes. Just hang in there," Mrs. Way's voice travelled through the box, sounding more calm than Frank's mom had. She was used to this kind of behaviour.

Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder, and in about two minutes he was sleeping, cuddling Gerard like a giant teddy-bear. Eventually Gerard got uncomfortable and shook Frank slightly.

"No, you stay away from my skittles, you pirate! Gerard will eatchoo," Frank mumbled into Gerard's shirt.

"Frankie, wake up. I'm not gonna take your skittles, and I'm not a pirate," Gerard said softly, stroking his hair. Frank opened his eyes sleepily and took in their surroundings.

"We're not out yet?" He asked exasperatedly, rubbing his eyes.

"No, Frankie. Not yet. But we will be. Soon," Gerard told him.

"See? I told you we'd get out. I'm always right," Frank boasted, patting Gerard on the cheek. Gerard rolled his eyes and stood up, trying to get the feeling into his butt back. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before Frank's voice broke it.

"Hey, Gee?"

"Yeah, Frankie?"

"I need to pee. Like, now."

_A/N: SO. Another mini-frerard. With help from the lovely Jadee-kins. ;D_

_We thought of it while waiting for mah father to pick us up from the mall. C:_

_And we thought of a lot of other ideas for mini-frerards, too. So be prepared for a lot more. XD_

_-Jen_


End file.
